House of Wax
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Edward and Bella spend some quality married life time together. lemon


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>His lips crested my own. Slowly he slipped his tongue over my lips and I parted my lips allowing him access to my mouth. He teased the inside of my mouth touching, massaging, feeling my tongue with his own.<p>

Finding our way to the bed he laid me down still kissing me as much as I kissed him.

His hands felt their way down my back with such confidence and caring want for my body that sent me pleasure. The dim yet illuminating light for the sweet vanilla candles pasted shadows of us on the wall.

My hands seeking something to touch, start with his hair feeling the soft thickness of it.

His hands move to my sides softly; with a bit of presser he makes his way to my breasts. Damn! I had no idea how amazing his hands could be and I, curious, slowly move my hands from his hair and move to his back. I look at him and give him an smile he just grins and kisses my neck. As he kissed, nipped and dragged his tongue against my sensitive skin, my hands move to his chest. His shirt is in the way, I want to feel his chest without his shirt blocking my way. I slowly move my hand down to the hem of his shirt I begin to peel it off of him but I can't quite get it off. Just as I was about to tear it to shreds he helps me with a knowing smile. He pulls it over his head and drops it onto the floor. I place my hands on his chest, he feels strange under my hands but in a good way. Soft, Smooth and hard muscles.

He brings his lips to meet mine. Once again his hands travel to my back. His hands are searching for something it took me a few seconds to realize what he was looking for but he finds it.

Slowly he pulls the zipper of my dress down. He only parts the back of it slightly to feel my flesh. God! does his hands feel good. The more he touched my body, the more he kissed, nipped at my flesh the more my body ached to feel more of his touch.

He kisses me once again and inhales the scent of my arousal. Grinning, his hand traveled back to my dress and he continued removing it from my heated body. As I feel his lips laying feather like kisses against my skin as he slides his my arms out my sleeves. I can feel my core begin to throb and become more wet, more slick. He moves my dress down, away from my breasts. Down to pass my navel. I can feel my face begin to burn with a blush. He notices it and kisses me on the forehead and places a hand on my right breast slowly as he rolls it and gently kneads it through my black, lacy bra. Within his warm generous hands he makes my nipples become hard. I feel his tongue traveling down my collar bone a moan escapes my lips as he continues down to the valley between my breasts. He takes my left nipple into his mouth, playing with it with his tongue. Sucking it and nipping lightly on it. I don't know how much more I can take of this.

My hands become restless I move my hands down his back down to his bottom. I feel him gasp at this and smile against my breast. I tug at the drawstring on his shorts and attempted to remove them but had no luck again. He took this as hint to remove the rest of my clothing. He slipped the dress down my legs, revealing my lacy Victoria's Secret lingerie set. I sit up and pull off his shorts and drop them on the floor.

He begins to come forwarded but I want a turn to play. Why should he have all the fun of teasing just because his a guy?

I stop him and push him down on the bed. He gives off a chuckled and a smile.

She was always the follower and the one time that she thought she'd be the leader was when it came to sex. Oh wrong she was, when it came to that, Edward was the one in charge, his possessive and animal side, thanks to his vampire instincts, always made him the dominant one. He would always make her beg. He wasn't that innocent when it came to her, the bed, and sex. Edward made sure that she submitted herself to him. It made her angry, well sexually frustrated seem to be perfect, she wanted control, one way or another. She sat up and reached across to the bedside table. She grabbed a small bowl full of strawberries that was on top of it.

With two fingers Bella picked up the plumpest one and brought it to her mouth. Sheslowly licked the strawberry. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw him, frozen. His beautiful golden eyes, which were becoming darker, locked onto her. She mentally smirked, _slowly_ putting the strawberry in her mouth, she started to suck on it, and Bella heard Edward moan at the sight. She could feel the change of Edward's emotion, _lust _was written all over him, and Bella grabbed the can of whip cream and put some on the strawberry. Edward watched her licking the whip cream, it started to spread on the delicious treat, damn he was getting so turned on, any moment, Bella knew he was going to jump and take her, but she wasn't done, not yet.

He balled his fist, _"Damn it, if she keeps this any longer, forget it I'm going to jump her now."_

With the strawberry in her mouth she leaned down over Edward. Putting on her most shouldering look, she transferred the strawberry from her mouth into his. It was enough of a distraction for her to pull out four scarves from the bedside table and begin to tie up his limbs. Before he knew it, Bella had completely incapacitated him.

The sexually frustrated vampire tried his best to get out, but it was no use at all. Bella smirked as she continued to her torture, the vampire mentally cursed. She bent down again and nibbled and licked away the juices from the fruit in his mouth.

Edward felt his member harden, _"Fuck, I need release, damn it, I need to get out of this thing," _he struggled against the bonds.

Bella mentally giggled, _"Looks like someone is having a hard time." _Edward watched her licking her fingers clean.

He groaned at the sight, _"I swear, at the moment she releases me, I'm going to fuck her until she can't move for the whole entire week," _he saw her picking up another strawberry, _"Damn it women, release me NOW."_

"Bella," he growled, "Let me go."

"Hm," she put her finger on her bottom lip in a thinking position.

"Now," he hissed, she gently traced his forearms as she hummed lightly.

"Let me think."

"Bella," he growled again.

She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her lips towards his ear, whispering, "No."

The vampire bucked his hips up, but Bella didn't care, she started to grind against his pulsating clothed member. He moaned as she pressed herself against his chest, again she hummed lightly against his ear and nibbled at the piece of flesh, Edward was getting extremely hard.

"Fuck, Bella, please let me go," she smirked, now he was getting along.

"That answer is still no," she whispered huskily in his ear.

He groaned again, "Damn it Bella, I swear when you let me go, I'm going to fuck you so hard, that you won't be able to move."

She faced him and giggled, "That is, if I decide to let you go."

"Aw, come on Bella, this isn't fair," he complained like a little 5-year-old that wanted candy.

Bella rolled her eyes, _"Oh think that this isn't fair, what's not fair is not having your way when it comes to sex." _

Edward watched her sit back on the dresser, she had a devious look on her face, he watched her hands travel to the top of her panties.

"_Oh sweet kami, she's torturing me," _he continued to watch her slow and tortuous teasing and stripping.

Her left hand moved to the clasp of the bra, and professionally unsnapped it. Her breathing hitched as the cold air brushed against her now harden nipples. Her left hand began to circle around the areola, she gasped as she pressed her thumb against it, and Edward felt like he was going to die. Bella did the same thing with her other breast. She slowly slid her panties off.

"_Is she trying to kill me or something," _he watched her lick her finger; the wet finger began to circle around her clitoris, "Fuck, Bella, let me go now."

She noticed how hard Edward had gotten, _"Let's see if I could get him hard enough to have his member rip through his boxers, or better yet his pants." _She gasped as her finger entered her hot core, adding another finger, she bucked against it, "Oh Edward, you're so big, that it's stretching me."

"_Damn it, she's doing a foreplay," _he groaned as Bella's thumb pressed against her clitoris, "Bella, please let me go."

"Continue to beg," she smiled as Edward finally started to play.

"Beg, I beg for no one," he growled, she grabbed the can of whip cream and put some on her breast and her abdomen, _"Fuck, damn it Bella." _

She watched as his hips bucked, both of her hands smothered the whip cream, this time, Edward was getting tortured by a whip cream covered Bella. Thinking he had enough, she walked towards the desperate vampire, Edward watched her get on her knees, and she spread her knees, giving him a perfect view of her dripping entrance.

He shivered as Bella touched the bulge in his pants, "Looks like somebody got hard."

"Let me go, please Bella," he sounded so helpless, so desperate, Bella was enjoying this indeed. Slowly, she began to unzip his pants, "Damn it Bella move faster," this only made her move even slower.

"Sorry Edward, but if you want something, you'll have to beg for it."

"I am not a beggar," he was beginning to really get sexually frustrated.

"Well then how about we try something new?" She grinned, her eyes shining brightly.

In response he raised an eye brown. _Everything about tonight is new!_

Bella tiptoed over to the bedside table, once again. She had secretly renamed it 'the sex drawer'. She slowly pulled out the drawer, hoping to build up more tension. Slowly she pulled out a small white candle and a box of matches.

_You wouldn't dare…_

Bella stuck a match and grinned. She brought the match to the candle and let it light. Pursing her lips, in a way that she thought was very sexy, she blew out the flame. She let the candle burn for several moments as she watched hers and Edwards's shadows bounce off the walls, she was straddling him now.

Without warning she let some of the wax drizzle on his lower stomach. When it made contact with his skin he immediately started screaming and trying to buck her off of him. His sudden jerky movements made even more wax drizzle on his ice-cold vampire skin. The sudden change in temperature from his incredibly cold skin to incredibly hot wax was intolerable to even.

After about two minutes all the wax had cooled and hardened against his skin, leaving his skin reddened and burned. Some of the wax had hardened into his body hair. Bella spent the next twenty minutes carefully snipping out the dried wax with Alice's manicure scissors.

"When you're finished I want you to throw out every single Ricky Martin CD you own."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This one-shot was partially based on a certain music video by a certain artist. Name the artist and the song and you will be owning my pelvis.<p>

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
